1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a synthetic pheromone composition for the spined soldier bug, Podisus maculiventris, to its composition and to its uses.
2. Description of The Art
Pheromones have been identified for many arthropod pests. However, with the exception of the silkworm and the honey bee, which are rather special cases in that they are partially domesticated insects, no pheromones of beneficial insects have been chemically identified. In fact, suspected pheromones have been identified for only a few species of Hemiptera and the aggregation pheromone of P. maculiventris is the only synthetic pheromone for a member of the order Hemiptera that has been produced and found to be active under natural field conditions.